


Baby It's Cold Outside

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I just really want something with a gangbang or orgy and Jack being in the middle of it all. It can be as them trying to get him to join in or as an actual gangbang or as a consensual orgy… maybe its the real initiation? Its sorta just their thing and he accidentally walks into the orgy without knowing it? Fully con and they talk everything out first? Pitch’s fault? IDKbonuses:They all start out as flirting first. Jack is confused.They all have their own set of kinks . North has a daddy kink and Tooth likes to bite…Cuddling after?"Please note that there is no daddy kink here because that’s one of my nopes.Anyway: In the recently re-formed OT5, Jack decides that he’s ready to be with all the others at once. He’s a bit shy about asking at first, but later he isn’t.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Kudos: 35
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/29/2016.

“Well, I suppose…I’ve already left the girls alone for too long,” Tooth said. She looked out one of the Workshop’s windows at the driving snow. “I really should be getting back.”  
  
“Aw, Tooth, just because North’s not dominating the conversation anymore, that doesn’t mean it’s time to leave,” Bunny said. He walked over to the window seat where she perched, bringing her cup of tea as well as his hot chocolate with him. “Anyway,” he said in a low voice, “this snow’s got magic in it. Can you feel it?”  
  
She narrowed her eyes for a moment and nodded.  
  
“Jack knows you love flying back from here rather than using snow globes,” Bunny went on. “Seems like he doesn’t want you leaving so soon.”  
  
Tooth’s lips curled upward in a smile. “Not just me,” she said. “Now that you’re mostly courteous enough to open your tunnels outside, this snow must be giving you pause, too.” She glanced over to the chairs nearer the fire where North, Sandy, and Jack were sitting. “And Sandy doesn’t like flying through blizzards, either.”  
  
“Think there’s something on Jack’s mind?” Bunny asked with a smirk.  
  
“And you know exactly what I’d like it to be, Guardian of Hope,” Tooth said, nudging him with her shoulder.  
  
“A song? What song are you thinking of?” North was asking Sandy as Tooth and Bunny rejoined the group.  
  
Sandy’s face took on an expression of wide-eyed, innocent thoughtfulness. This was a well-understood sign that whatever he was thinking of wasn’t innocent at all, but he didn’t seem inclined to explain himself at the moment.  
  
“Ach,” North said, settling his arm around Sandy again. “Maybe you two could guess,” he said to Tooth and Bunny.  
  
“Actually, there’s another question we’re looking for an answer to,” Bunny said.  
  
Sandy perked up at this, leaving off his determined snuggling against North’s side.  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?” Jack asked, breaking his curious quiet all-too-casually.  
  
“Well.” Tooth sat down in the chair beside his and leaned toward him. “It’s been a little while since we’ve all been together like this, and usually it doesn’t snow so much. And we can tell it’s _your_ snow, so. Is there something on your mind?”  
  
None of the others could stop themselves from smiling at Jack’s blush–they had all had such a good time eliciting it on other occasions–but they waited patiently to hear his answer.  
  
“I…yes,” Jack said. “And it’d be great if there weren’t any super-sudden moves after I say this. Anyway. Here goes: I’d like for everyone to stay for a while, because I think…I think I’m finally ready to be with all of you at once.”  
  
Tooth squealed in delight, Sandy clapped his hands, and North beamed at him before giving a cheeky grin to Bunny, who was smiling softly until he caught North’s expression. Bunny shook his head at North, then turned back to Jack. “Not that I want to delay, Frostbite, but for the sake of a ridiculous bet, why the Workshop?”  
  
Jack laughed and ducked his head as Sandy insinuated himself into his lap. “Well, um, I know that North still has a big enough bed—and I know Dreamland easily could, too, Sandy, but all that dreamsand still kind of makes me zone out and I want to be really aware. And, um, also, I kind of wanted this to be a surprise, and so, in terms of preparation…” He turned even redder. “North has the best lube and I know he’d have plenty of it at the Workshop. Wow. I’m not used to saying that kind of thing in front of more than one person.”  
  
“See, it makes perfect sense,” Tooth said. “And that reminds me, I should really find out what happened to my bed from before.”  
  
“Put it on your Christmas list,” North suggested.  
  
“Oh, as if you would dare give me or anyone anything that would risk everyone not spending the night after your party here,” Tooth said.  
  
“If you unwrap at party, we can try out at party,” North said.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re having that kind of conversation right now,” Bunny said. “Sandy’s the only one doing anything sensible.”  
  
Sandy was, naturally, kissing Jack deeply while straddling him in the armchair. His collar had mostly disappeared, and his neckline was beginning to resemble Pitch’s as more and more of the sand of his clothes wore away. He paused when he heard his name, turning to the others and resting his head on Jack’s chest. Jack reached up a hand and slid his fingers into Sandy’s hair. He gulped, and squirmed a little. “Yeah,” he said. “Can we—can we focus on North’s bed now?”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Remember, we want this to be all about you, Jack,” Tooth murmured in his ear. She stroked his back soothingly while, supported by dreamsand, he lowered himself slowly. “Let us know what you want.”  
  
“I will,” Jack said breathlessly. Dreamsand caressed his thighs even as it helped him keep from pushing himself to take North’s cock too quickly. Even with a generous amount of lube, even with a quickie from Bunny—who was already recovered and enjoying the view from North’s side and North’s friendly hand—he knew he had to be patient, had to be careful, if he wanted to take North inside him and not regret it later.  
  
Of course, that kind of knowledge depended on being able to think about the future, and well, he had gotten plenty wound up from Bunny, from getting kissed by everyone, by seeing four different looks of desire looking back at him once he had taken off his clothes, and now…  
  
Now North was filling him up, huge and hot and hard, and Tooth was nipping lightly at his ear, one of her little hands reaching down to squeeze his ass, the other teasing at one of his nipples. On the other side, Sandy was much more direct with his pinches, as he cupped the back of Jack’s neck with his other hand, steadying himself as he left deep, bruising hickeys along Jack’s neck and shoulder. The dreamsand was hot and feathery against the inside of his thighs, feeling like dry kisses, maddeningly never reaching his cock, which stood almost against his stomach, aching and dripping with precome.  
  
“You are beautiful like this, Jack,” North said, his voice rough.  
  
“You say that about everyone who takes your cock like that,” Bunny teased.  
  
“It is always true,” North replied, doing something that made Bunny buck into his hand.  
  
“Even when you’re at each other, you’re at each other,” Jack said, laughing a little.  
  
“Whatever works,” North said–Bunny didn’t answer in words. “Now Jack, do you–”  
  
He was interrupted by Sandy asking, vividly and obscenely, if he was ready to take North all the way.  
  
“Yes,” Jack said, “yes.” He felt himself pulse a little more as Sandy let the dreamsand guide him lower, a little quicker, until he was settled against North, his legs spread wide across his hips, stuffed full and craving movement. He could tell, too, that North wanted the same thing–he loved that look in North’s eyes, that look of raw desire that North had been so reluctant to let him see at first.  
  
He saw that look of North’s drawn to Tooth, whose hands had captured one of his, and made a small noise in his throat as she guided two of his fingers into the heat and wetness of her cunt. “Is that all right?” she whispered. “If it is, give me a third.”  
  
It was good that he didn’t need to come up with any words to reply, because that really seemed beyond him at the moment.  
  
He felt her laugh an instant later–someone had told her they thought she’d go straight for his mouth. “What?” she said, moving with Jack’s fingers. “I don’t want to block North’s view with my tail.”  
  
Oh, _such_ a problem, Sandy’s symbols appeared to say. Having to figure out where all the limbs need to go.  
  
North laughed at this, and Jack was reminded of how desperately he needed him to move.  
  
“Please, okay, North, I’m–look, I don’t know how much I’ll be able to focus, but I don’t want to neglect anyone and–”  
  
Sandy interrupted him with a deep kiss; Jack could feel the hot press of his cock against his stomach, would Sandy want his hand? He didn’t think he could do anything really good with his mouth while riding North, but then maybe he should also stop worrying and enjoy what Sandy’s lips and tongue were doing with his own.  
  
“Sandy, he was telling us something important,” North said.  
  
Jack may have whimpered as Sandy very, very reluctantly drew away.  
  
“Mm, Jack, what do you really want to happen today?” Tooth asked.  
  
Jack knew it was ridiculous to blush at a time like this, but he did anyway. “I want–I want everyone to fuck me as much as you want–to just–totally sate yourselves with me,” he said quickly. “Because I trust you all and that me offering that–you’re not going to–you’re not going to hurt me. And, um, I’d also like it if no one makes me wait to come–I mean, I’ll recover quickly in this situation. I promise. And so–so that’s what I want.”  
  
“I think we can do that, Frostbite,” Bunny said.  
  
“Yes,” North said, smiling fondly at Jack while slipping his free hand under Jack’s thigh. “And for now, you just enjoy the ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #and later they all help wash Jack up and put him in a giant fluffy bathrobe#a very good time is had by all#Jack still ends up with a sore ass anyway#greedy boy


End file.
